Game of Love
Sypnosis The story revolves around a girl name Leah (Antoinette Wilson) who one day got in an accident in the ocean. One day she is found in an island where she met a young man name Paulo (Gabriel Wu) who has the same fate as her who is also washed in the island and loss his memory. Many years had passed and Leah is now back in Manila with her real family, during an encounter with Paulo who is now Cedric dela Riva, son of a rich businessman, it is revealed that she doesn't remember anything that happen in the island and her time with Paulo in the island. Cast *Antoinette Wilson as Leah Delgado/Angelita = Youngest daughter of Larry and Divina Delgado, during her time in the ocean with her friends to dive underwater, they got stranded and a storm came leading all of them in grave danger. The next day Fatima was discovered by local villagers in an island, in here it was revealed that Fatima has loss her memory. She was taken care of by a villager name Paulo who is also loss his memory. *Gabriel Wu as Paulo/Cedric dela Riva = One of the villager in the island where Leah was found unconscious, it is revealed that he is also wash in that island and also loss his memory. He is the one who is assign by the island elder to take care of Leah and is also the one who name Leah to Angelita. During his time with her he fell in love with her. *Pauline Angeles as Cassandra "Cas" Delgado = Eldest daughter of Larry and Divina Delgado and the elder sister of Leah , she is shown to be jealous of Leah, that's why when she finds that Leah is missing she is showm of little care. She fell in love with Cedric dela Riva, son of a rich businessman which is revealed to be Paulo, which grows the rivalry between the sisters. *Ren Javier as Dr. Miguel Cayetano = The doctor who treated Leah during her accident in Manila. He is shown to have a big crush on Cassandra, though Cassandra just ignores him. *Carlo Cruz as Dino Estrella = Leah's childhood best friend who has a great crush on her, and is shown to be Cedric's rival in Leah's heart. Supporting Cast *'Jacob Benitez' as Larry Delgado = Father of Leah and Cassandra, and the president of La Vina Corporation. *'Gabriella Silang' as Divina Delgado = Mother of Leah and Cassandra. Guest Cast *Denise Vergara as Young Leah *Daniel Fernandez as Young Cedric/Paulo *Sarah Shoda as Young Cassandra *Zaido Inoue as Young Dino Awards 2012 SES Choice Awards 2012 Best Primetime Television Series = Nominated Best Primetime Television Actor = Gabriel Wu = Won Best Primetime Television Actress = Antoinette Wilson = Won Best Love Team = Gabriel Wu & Antoinette Wilson (ANRIEL) = Nominated Actor Popularity Award = Gabriel Wu = Nominated Actress Popularity Award = Antoinette Wilson = Nominated 16th MBN Most Liked Awards 2013 Most Liked Drama Series = Nominated Most Liked Primetime Drama Series = Nominated Most Liked Primetime Drama Actor = Gabriel Wu = Won Most Liked Primetime Drama Actress = Antoinette Wilson = Nominated Most Liked Television Actor = Gabriel Wu = Nominated Most Liked Television Actress = Antoinette Wilson = Nominated Most Liked Love Team = Gabriel Wu & Antoinette Wilson = Won